Life Happens
by loveless996
Summary: They don't know how it happened or when exactly when it happened, all they know now is that it did happen. Now they just have to deal with it. AkutsuXRyoma  a bit of OOC
1. Uncertainty

**Author's Note**

I had to write this, cuz there werent enough fics to this pairing 3

it's gonna be longgg :D

can't guarantee how often imma update :)

* * *

><p>"That's who you should be looking up to not me" I said firmly before turning around to leave. I lost. More importantly, I lost to that Seigaku brat. I tightly fisted up my hands, efficiently cracking my knuckles loudly. <em>Seriously want to kill someone.<em> I quickly shook the thought away.

My eyes widened, the ball that he returned, no, the ball that shouldn't have been able to return fly pass my right side. "Shit" I cursed silently, I haven't even thought of the consequences of losing, not yet, not ever. But yet again, defeat started at me in the face. Once the ball hit the ground I knew it was over, I lost. I fucking lost.

Mixed emotions flooded my mind, anger, defeat, sadness? Regardless, I still wanted to kill that brat and everyone on that fucking tennis team. But then again, I realized the moment he won, that tennis would no longer be enough to satisfy my thirst for blood. I knew that after this defeat I would not pick up a racket for as long as I live. Tennis is done. I got what I wanted out of it. I was defeated. I was given a new goal to aim for, and it had nothing to do with the brat or tennis. It was time for another hobby.

I was done.

With the tennis bag thrown over my shoulder I walked along the streets of the city, searching for a victim. I let out a loud manic laugh as I approach a group of presumably high schoolers on the _tennis_ team. I picked a large rock on the side of the road and promptly threw it at one's head. "Che." I laughed as I approached them.

"Shit" I heard one of them say. "That's Akutsu, shit, oh man, we're in serious shit, and he just lost to a Seigaku first year…" I refused to listen any longer; instead I drew my right arm and delivered an extra hard punch to their face.

"Don't make me laugh now or I will fucking kill you" I spat out every word as I kick the male in the stomach multiple times. "Don't even fucking think about it" I shouted to the other trying to leave. I quickly delivered a kick to his head. "Fucking brats" I mumbled as I left the unconscious bunch on the sidewalk.

I quickly entered my empty apartment, falling onto my bed in less than a fraction of a second, I sighed in relief. "I guess I do have some fucking anger issues" I whispered as I wiped the blood off of my knuckles. "Ryoma Echizen" I said name of the one who finally made me satisfied with tennis.

"Urghh" I screamed as I ruffled my hair endlessly. What the fuck is with my brain? One second I wanna fucking kill the brat and now I'm thanking him? Just what the fuck's going with my brain. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" I mumbled as I paced around the room.

_Let's see_ I thought _he defeated me, thus he made me look like a fool in front of everyone. Therefore I want to kill him._

_Makes sense right?_

_Right? _

_Right?_

_But he defeated me, thus he made me satisfied with the sport as a whole, that there is someone better than me, that I have room to improve that he put up a fight and made me realize that I received what I worked so hard to search for. Like in karate, I looked for someone who could defeat me. So I should be thanking him? What? Why would I thank him for making me look like a fool, but then she did do that… What? Wait did I just think __**she**__? _

"Fuck I'm going crazy, or this shit is just confusing" I said out loud. "Okay one more time"

_I thank him because he made tennis worthwhile; he made me satisfied with it_

_But I wanna kill him because he made me look like a fool_

_So I want to thank him and kill him_

_I want to thank him because… wait… why again? _

"What the fuck?" I cursed as I continued to pace. At that point I wanted to smash my head into the wall. So I did. Just kidding. I did punch the wall though.

_Wait. So why did I kill the brat back then? _

"Game and match won by Echizen, Seigaku wins" the ref. said. "Please shake hands"

I quickly grabbed the boy by collar and pulled him slightly upwards, I was going to punch the brat and wipe that smug look off of his face. But the something made me stop.

I stared into his eyes; the fucking brat's eyes were even weird and full of that annoying cocky arrogance. But I saw something, something that stopped me from pulling through with the punch. Fuck, I'm not an expert on those shitty emotions but I swear I saw fear in those eyes. But that wasn't what made me stop. It was something else I couldn't quite place it but I definitely saw _something._

"Oh shit, now I'm sympathetic aren't I" I wanted to pull my hair out; I wanted to take out my frustration on someone, anyone, preferably on that brat. _I think I'm fucking bipolar. _

_Yeah, that has to be it._

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoma's POV <strong>

I smirked as I saw that glint of surprise on that face. I wanted to laugh and boast about my victory. I wanted to do everything to make him feel like a piece of shit. But at the same time I was afraid, after I had not forgotten the injuries he previously gave me. That was confirmed when he pulled me slightly off the ground in what seemingly was suppose to be a hard punch. I was afraid; no doubt about it but now way in hell was I going to show it.

Okay, maybe I did. But only when he pulled back his arm and was gonna punch me.

We had a bit of a staring contest before he decided to let go of me unscathed. _Weird _I thought, I was sure I was going to break a nose or get a black eye at the very least. "Che" I said, as soon as he left the court. I blinked back, and something caught my eye, his eyes that were usually filled with rage and hate but as he let me go, I swear I caught something, I think it was realization. I mumbled when I realized that particular emotion that I thought he was incapable of feeling. _It was fucking sympathy. _

_ Now what was he sympathetic for? _

"Oiii, shonen, time for dinner!" my dad screamed, breaking my train of thought.

"NOT HUNGRY" I screamed back.

_Urghhhh, now what was I thinking about again? _

_ Oh yeah, _"Akutsu, I swear if you thought I was weak or some shit like that then I'm going to kill you" I said to no one.

"Ne, Karupin, do you think I'm that weak?" I asked the cat.

"meow, meow" it replied

"Yeah? " I sighed deeply. "I guess I am aren't I?" I laughed lightly. "Wait" I furrowed my brows slightly. When that little boy, what's his face, Taichi, was talking to Akutsu he said something about him quitting tennis. So…

"Did I make him quit tennis?" I said out loud. "Shit" a wave of guilt washed over me. "Well, that's his fault for not being strong enough". I pushed the guilt aside.

_I should really do something to get him back into tennis_

_But why do I care?_

_I don't, I just feel a bit guilty because it'd be waste if he wasn't in tennis_

_Why would I help him after he beat the shit out of me with fucking rocks?_

_Am I masochist?_

_Now that you mention it, I wasn't that angry when he… wait no… what? I was definitely angry._

"Okay" I came to a conclusion after hours of debating with myself.

_I will get him back into tennis._

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>

"Ne, Minami, it sure is peaceful without Akutsu san here" Sengoku commented in his usual cheerful voice.

"Yeah, I guess, but it sure is going to be a hell of a lot harder without him" the captain of Yamabuki replied.

"Well, I guess we just have to work harder" he gave a quick smile, "Well, boucho, I'm gonna go and pray that my luck doesn't leave me"

"Banji" Minami suddenly called. "Can't you do anything to him back on the team"

"Hmmm, don't think so" the man flashed him a creepy smile. "but you can try…if you want to die that is" he quickly added.

"Oiii, aren't you suppose to do what's best for the team?"

"Well I just don't want to die yet!" the advisor defended.

"So you want me to sacrifice my life, old man!"

"Well, it's better you than me!"

"You're unbelievable" Minami added. "Sometimes I wish I can go and wipe that creepy pedophile-ish smirk off of that wrinkly face" _I mean he has to be a pedophile; all he talks about are the muscles of tennis and shit. _

"Jin" a young woman beamed. "Why did you suddenly quit tennis?" she asked. When she received no response from her son she continued. "Jin, just because you lost once, doesn't mean you have to stop all together!" _Oh shit. I hit a nerve. _

"I never asked for your fucking opinion woman" he spat. "If you weren't my mother you'd be in the hospital right now" she watched helplessly as _her son _stormed off.

"I think I should just stop"she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Akutsu's POV<strong>

"That fucking bitch" I cursed as I walked as quickly as possible away from that damn place. Frantically I looked around for victims, randomly lashing out at people; I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings.

"Fuck" I cursed as I slammed into another presumably another person. I blinked, grinning wildly before the pitiful victim had a chance to look up. "You should really watch where you're going, Echizen" I spat out, emphasizing the last part.

"What are you fucking talking about? You're the one that ran into-"he paused the second he realized just who he walked into. A moment of surprise caused some emotion in the brat before well, the cocky grin returned. "I was just looking for you Akutsu" he promptly got up and dusted the dirt off of his uniform. "Ne, you're really pathetic you know that? Akutsu senpai" he smirked, purposely pushing my fucking buttons. The plain mockery in his tone ate away at my ego, there's no way I was letting this go.

That brat's gonna fucking die today.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Well obviously i can't kill Ryoma... or can I? lol jkjk

but i'll let your dirty minds imagine things 3

review please :)

oh yeah i know I flip POVs ALOT


	2. Rematch

**Author's Note**

****only one week late... hoorays for me...

nxt chap/ story update will be delayed... sorrys... i'm bust

wahhh this is quite a longg chappy hope you enjoy ^0^

btws. OOC here

and

i dont own poT (hehe)

* * *

><p><strong>Akutsu's POV<strong>

That brat's gonna fucking die today

"Fucking brat you don't know what you just got yourself into" I mumbled under my breath, without a doubt he heard it, the plain deer in head lights look suited the boy's face. I smirked before grabbing the boy's collar and pulling him up to my eye level.

"Akutsu, I never thought you'd swing this way" he teased.

A comical vein popped on my forehead, I wasted no time in slamming the boy against the nearest wall. My grin widened as the boy winced in pain, face contoured in obvious displeasure. I mentally applauded the boy for at least attempting to control his vocal cords. "Che. _You_ are really pathetic" I whispered just as a small whimper left the brat's mouth. I slowly wrapped my fingers around that fragile neck of the boy before giving a harsh squeeze, suddenly earning a gasp of pain. I leaned in slightly, hearing the slightly panting boy. "You fucking messed with me in the wrong fucking mood" I whispered into his ear, smirking as the teen tensed up noticeably.

"Oh really?" he managed to choke out.

"Che."

"Then why don't you do something about it?" I backed up slightly, eyes staring straight into the golden green orbs. _The kid even has a weird eye color. _"I think instead of using this fucking violence of yours as a cover up, you should fucking man up and beat me. Not physically but in a tennis match"

I stared into those eyes again, surprised, no that would be an understatement. I was shocked, astonished that even in a situation where the outcome is likely to be unfavorable no matter what he says, and yet the brat still managed to come up with some fucking witty retort. "Brat" I murmured in a dangerously low voice.

"Ak-akut-akutsu" he choked. I blinked, not realizing I had unknowingly tightly my grip on the boy's throat. I promptly dropped my hand, leaving the boy clenching his neck, panting slightly. "What the fuck man, you could've killed me" he coughed.

I looked down at my palms, a suddenly wave of guilt washed over me. "Guilt?" I repeated under my breath.

"You better be" he stood up; I assumed he had recovered from the low oxygen consumption. "Fuck" he cursed, caressing his neck. "You didn't have to do that" he continued to rant, whine and complain while I stared at him, blankly. "Hello? Earth to Akutsu, hello?" the boy waved like a maniac in front of my face.

I grabbed one of his wrists immediately, snatching it and keeping it in place. "Stop." I said to the astounded the boy.

"What?" he whispered, surprised, a true emotion aside from sarcasm and cockiness displayed on the boy's face.

I forced the boy's back against the wall, where he previously was. "Fuck, listen to me alright?" he nodded in response. "What I do is none of your fucking business"

"It's my fucking business when you're fucking mad as ass and want to kill me" With that, I tightened my grip on his wrist; he let out a gasp of pain in response. "Fuck, that's my left hand, don't fucking mess with it"

"Then listen" I replied simply. "Let's get something straight here, I fucking hate your guts"

"No shit, Sherlock" he added quickly.

Damn, that fucking mouth of his. I silently thought. "Don't fucking act like a wiseass" I stared into his eyes, obviously trying to intimidate him. As a warning I gave a rather harsh squeeze to this wrist. "Like I said, as much I want to kill you, I can't. I have to fucking _thank _you." I paused, to stare into the boy's eyes once again. For the third time in our encounter a look of shock covered his visage. "You made me satisfied with tennis. So I'm going to give you a free pass this time, but if I see you again and you use that fucking wiseass mouth of yours I will fucking _kill_ you" I spat out, giving his wrist another squeeze for emphasize before letting it go.

"Fuck man" he whispered as he began to caress his wrist. "And please, Akutsu, both you and I know you're not satisfied with tennis." He said just before me turning around.

"What?" I glared at the midget.

"C'mon, do you really think losing is satisfactory in any way shape or form?"

"…."

"Akutsu, tell me that losing doesn't give you motivation"

"I'm different from you" I replied.

"What? That's just the lamest excuse ever, look at me and seriously tell me that you are actually content with losing"

"…." I could only glare at the boy, what he said was absolute truth. As much as I hate to admit it, satisfaction from losing is not me and I don't understand why I would ever believe such a preposterous thing.

"I thought so" he paused, but never stopped rubbing his wrist. "Man, I think you sprained it or something."

"Oh shut the fuck up and grow some balls will ya?" I retorted, confidence regenerating.

"But it fucking hurts!"

"Oh do you want me to kiss it brat?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I thought you'd never ask!" he replied, with a huge grin on his face and his hand extended.

"Fuck off"

"But you offered" he whined once again.

"Fuck no, you sick pervert"

"Pervert? Me? I think that's more like you trying to fucking rape me back there" he grinned, that annoying aura of arrogance returning.

"Who'd want to rape you?" I spat just as an unpleasant, well no, not really unpleasant but definitely disturbing image of the little midget managed to wiggle its way into my mind. _Fuck. _I shook my head violently.

"Ehh? Akutsu senpai did you just get a mental image of me?" he teased, getting uncomfortably close to me.

"Fuck off brat" I harshly shoved the boy away. _I'm not good with kids. _I made a quick mental note of never having children. Ever.

"Anyways, I'm being serious here. Don't fucking quit because you lost." I turned, without a proper verbal response; I simply gave the boy a final glance before beginning to walk away. "It makes you look like a coward" he shouted just after I took a few steps towards my house.

"Well fuck then!" I screamed back, sick and tired of hearing that brat boast about his one sad victory over me.

"Well what Akutsu?" he taunted.

"Fuck it, brat" I promptly marched toward the so called prince of tennis. "Play me" I concluded.

"Gladly" he grinned, grip tightening on his tennis bag. "To the public tennis courts we go"

"Che." I said under my breath, reluctantly following the damn midget. _How the fuck did this happen? _

Fuck.

I was suppose to kill him, now I'm going to play a match with the brat in tennis

Even though I had quit after my last defeat

Fuck.

Fuck.

I'm really going bipolar.

We arrived at a pair of tennis courts in about five minutes of walking time. "Here, dumbass"

"What did you say?" I barked, before a racket hit me square in the face. My hands immediately went to cover the injury. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR" I screamed, hand frantically trying to locate the racket on the floor.

"That was fore hitting me with those damn rocks!" he retorted.

"What? Seriously? Fucking wuss" I whispered, rubbing my nose slightly.

"Oh so I'm the wuss, last time I checked you were the fucking coward"

"You should watch that fucking mouth of yours" I said, before picking up the once discarded racket.

"Che. Yeah whatever senpai~"

"Let's just get this over with" I sighed silently to myself.

"Ne~ Akutsu" the so called prince of tennis was standing across the net, racket pointed towards me, with that annoying ass grin on his face.

"What do you want brat?" I shouted across the court.

"Why don't we make this more interesting" my eyebrow instinctively raised itself, while my legs moved toward the net.

"How so brat?"

"How about a bet?" he added, standing directly in front of me, head tilted upward to meet my gaze.

"…." I wouldn't say that I was left in a state of shock; however, I did fail to come up with a response. So instead of fiddling with my thoughts, I simply remained silent, inwardly hoping the brat will think of something.

"Loser is the winner's bitch for a week" he said confidently. I looked down at the boy. His signature cap hovering over his eyes, for once I wanted to see the expression in the brat's eyes.

But of course, life is in conspiracy against me at all possible times.

"Then you better be prepared" I whispered quietly before swiftly turning around.

"Which" he said quietly.

"Smooth"

"Your serve" he murmured before throwing the tennis ball toward me. "Che." I promptly caught the ball that undoubtedly would've hit my head. "That was a half hearted attempt ne?" I teased, silently congratulating myself for being a wise ass.

"Ne? are you going to serve anytime soon?" he brat smirked.

I immediately began bouncing the ball against the court floor and then proceeded to serve. Hitting the tennis ball with every ounce of hate that I had, I really wished to would fuck up that brat's wrist.

"Mada mada dane" he said while returning the ball with ease.

"Fucking brat" I cursed, but returned the ball to the corner of the brat's weak spot.

"Fuck" I heard him curse as he made a desperate attempt for the ball.

"15-0" I smirked.

_I'll win_

"30-0" I announced with pride practically oozing out of my voice. "Game, 1-0" I said after what seemed to be an eternity.

"Don't get too cocky over there Akutsu" the brat said, taking the racket into his right hand.

"Che" I spat, thinking he'd take me for a retard to not be able to return that shitty twist-serve of his. With that, the ball sped towards me, before bouncing and headed for my face. I easily returned the serve and readied myself. Chasing the ball to my right corner, I caught the movements of the brat. "too easy" I thought to myself as I aimed for the right court.

"Mada mada dance" to my surprise, the prince arrived at the ball without too much difficulty.

"Che." I spat for what seemed to be the umpteenth today. "I wouldn't say that if I were you" once again aiming for the corner of the court.

I blinked before the brat ran up the net. "Drive B" he said sliding beneath then rising to hit the ball.

"Shit" I mentally cursed. Wait. My grin widened as I found a way to break that drive B of his. I bent my knees greatly, before taking a leap into the air. I hoped no, I needed to reach. Stretching my racket above my head, the ball met the very tip of the racket; I forcefully pushed the complex down in what seemed to be a smash.

My feet land heavily on the court, my grin widened even further as I caught site of a stunned Ryoma, and a yellow tennis ball not far from his foot. "Mada mada dane" I smirked wildly.

"Che. Not bad, senpai~ but you're still mada mada dane" he countered. "Get ready, 0-15" with his right hand, the twist-serve once again spun toward my face.

"Are you really trying?" I teased, just prior to returning to serve that would be a no-touch ace for any other player.

"Shut up!" he groaned, nonetheless returned the ball with ease.

"Just stating the truth here" I managed to hit the ball just when the brat moved, his body giving away his thoughts. "0-30" I stated.

"Fuck" I heard he say just as he began to serve, the confident grin no longer upon his visage.

Our match continued, no doubt, he was a lot easier to defeat the second time around. Or rather as soon as I figured out that drive B. The brat was done for it. "Game, 5-1" I said, purposely in a boasting tone.

"Shut up Akutsu" he growled.

"Dear, is the prince mad? " I grinned. This was abnormally out of character for me, but hey, I already declared myself bipolar.

"Fuck off" his tone dangerously low.

_How uncute _I silently thought to myself.

"6-2" I panted, breaths shallow. Our match has lasted more than two hours, for as well I was trained, those two hours were filled with running and not much else. "Brat" I smiled. Genuinely that is. Probably the first time in my life that I did that, "good game" I stretched out my hand, vocal cords itching to make some witty ass boasting comment. But I figured I'd give the brat a break, doubt he likes losing….

The brat just stared, he looked at my hand and that was it. "Oiii, brat" I bent down slightly to try and read his expression. I stared at the immobile boy quizzically. "Earth to brat?" I tried, even waved my hands in front of his eyes. Nothing worked. "Fine then, bitch. I order you to look at me"

"Hai" he replied rather quickly, to my surprise. My brows furrowed slightly in frustration. "A bet is a bet, no matter what kind of a sadist I make it with." He sighed again, tilting his head upward to meet my eyes.

"Sadist?" I arched an eyebrow at the comment.

"Well, I don't have anything better to call you" he said, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"So? Can I make you do anything?" I asked stressing the last word more than necessary.

"As long as it is not killing myself or anything alone the lines of killing me or killing someone else or someTHING else" he paused as if trying to thinking of more exceptions. "in any case, if I had won I'd do the same to you, so I guess it's only fair"

"Well then" I grinned once again. With a multitude of scenarios running through my head, _this is going to be a fun week_ I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

ohh Akutsu chan~

*is a pervert*

hehe

review please


	3. Surprises

**Author's Note**

****THIS IS LATE... i know.. but it's a bit longer so maybe that'd help... T_T

sorry... OOC in this chappy...

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoma's POV <strong>

"As long as it is not killing myself or anything alone the lines of killing me or killing someone else or someTHING else" I paused trying to thinking of more exceptions. "in any case, if I had won I'd do the same to you, so I guess it's only fair" shrugging my shoulders slightly, I promptly turned around to leave the other.

"Anything?" he murmured again.

"YES! For fuck's sake get it through your dense-ass head!" I shouted, obviously ticked off at the idiocy of Akutsu.

"Geez, calm down midget" he shouted back.

"Whatever" I mumbled before picking my tennis bag up off of the courts and escaped the humility of losing. "fuck, fuck, fuck" I continued to mumble to myself on the entire way home. Having small fits of frustration, I practically pulled my hair in attempt to get in head of the psychotic senpai.

It's not like anything is going to happen

Right?

I silently contemplated with myself as I entered the house.

"Seishonen~ how was your date?"

"Great" I mumbled without much thought. _Fuck _I whispered realizing just what I had said.

"Awwww, my little brat is growing up!" the old man squealed, yes, fucking squealed. "Ne~ bring her over here sometime will ya?"

"No fucking way, pervy ass old man, you're embarrassing as hell" I retorted, dropping my tennis bag and proceeded to cross my arms.

"Who's the embarrassing one? Seishonen, when I was your age I was the best tennis player in Japan, with lots of fan girls" he winked at me, as if he was hinting at something.

_What the fuck? _"Creepy ass" I mumbled under my breath before realizing that it would simply a waste of time to argue with that dense head.

I threw my body on to the comforts of my bed before letting drowsiness take over.

"OIIIII~ Seishonen! YOU HAVE A VISITOR"

"What?" I blinked furiously in an attempt to wake myself up, I took an blurry glance at the digital clock besides my bed. The fuck? 12:15 AM. Who the hell comes this late? I bet it's that dense ass senpai. "Hai, coming" I yelled as loud as I possibly could. Rubbing my eyes gently I walked down the steps in my house. "It can't be that dumb ass, no one is really that fucking dense" I mumbled slightly before arriving at the door. My shoulders were slumped as my vision began to return to me, I saw the outline of a pair of white sneakers, then abnormally muscular and long legs. "Fuck" my eyes wondered up the form. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I inquired, shock coursing through my body.

"Well, you said that you were my bitch for a week"

"So? That makes you thinks you can just come here at ungodly hours? Placing my hands on my hips, I shot him an incredulous look.

"A bet's a bet"

"Fine, whatever, what do you want?" I sighed deeply, yet another dense head has entered my life.

"Come with me" he stated simply.

"What? Why?"

"Don't ask questions bitch" he spat.

"Geez, calm down, let me change at least"

"Oh yeah, bring some clothes too" he said just as I was about to leave.

"Why?" I asked, suspicious of what the sadist had in store for me.

"I can't leave my bitch unattended" he smirked.

"Well fuck you then" I cursed, shooting him a glare. "Old man, I'm going to be away for a while" I said.

"To spend with your boyfriend?" he inquired.

"No" I replied simply, choosing not to get angry for his stupidity.

"Oi~ shonen courting my son at the door, treat him nicely and gently or I will beat your ass" he yelled to Akutsu.

"Fuck my life" I mumbled under breath, proceeding to gather a few days worth of cloths. Quickly, I hoped out of my old tennis shorts and shirt and slipping on a new set. Before leaving, I quickly grabbed my cap on my bed and placed it on my head. "Bye, Karupin, I'll be back soon" I whispered.

"Let's go" I walked out the door, promptly ignoring the idiotic comments being made by my father and the equally idiotic retorts made by Akutsu.

"Brat" he called.

"What?" I sighed, rolling my eyes slightly. I didn't like it when people disrupt my sleep.

"You're going the wrong way" he murmured.

A flush filled my face as the embarrassment from the mistake spread throughout my body. "Shut up" I turned around to follow the taller man. "Ne~ Akutsu senpai" I asked. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Fucking nosy brat" he snorted, "can you cook?" he asked out of the blue.

"EH? No? What the hell? What do you think I am a fucking girl?" apparently that hit a nerve, the thoughts continued to ramble on in my head.

"Fuck man, I know you're a little brat but I can't cook for my life and I can't stand my mother, I get hungry" he mumbled again.

"Alright fine" I sighed in agreement, stupid bet, stupid bet. I pouted slightly before starting my rambling again. "You know, if you end up dying from my cooking don't blame me. Because I'm NOT a girl, so I CANNOT cook, I repeated I POISON people with my cooking" I made random arm gestures in an attempt to convey my message.

"Nop." He turned around a bit, smirking wildly. "You're going to do it whether you like it or not" He said, turning into a small convenience store.

"Fucking sadist" I cursed again, but unwillingly I followed him in.

"I want some eggs, some soup and some meat, get on it bitch" he smirked wildly.

"Fuck you" I said, tossing him my bag of stuff in the process. I grabbed exactly what he had asked for and promptly walked over to the register. Getting a suspicious glance from the cashier, "get your ass over here dumbfuck" I shouted across the store, grinning as I caught a comical vein popping on his head.

"Bitch" he murmured as he paid for the items.

"Let's go fucktard before it's too too late eat" I teased whiling grabbing the bag full of groceries I headed out.

"This way bitch" he came out after about a full ten minutes.

"What the fuck were you doing in there?" I asked.

"Buying some beers" he said, signaling at the bag in his right hand.

"Aren't you underage?"

"Who gives a fuck? Plus, I don't look it" he said in his normal tone of voice.

"Whatever" I tried my best to ignore the situation I was about to get myself into. It wasn't

a far walk, after about ten minutes we arrived at the supposed destination. It was small apartment building with just two floors. I followed the man upstairs and stood uncomfortable behind him as I began to search for the key then promptly opened the door.

"Well at least your house isn't shit hole" I mumbled.

"Did you expect it to be?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah" I nodded in response.

"Kitchen's over there, I'll be in the living room waiting." He said promptly. I swallowed an uncomfortable lump in my throat.

What the fuck did I get myself into?

Walking into the kitchen, I figured everything couldn't be too hard to figure out.

I cracked the eggs, cooked them, took the miso paste, added water to it. But then yet again, I didn't know how to fucking cook, meat especially. Nanako always prepared my food. I despereately tried to remember a time where I watched her cook.

"Fuck" I cursed as I tried to rewind the memories. "Fuck it" I cursed under my breath, deciding to just put some salt and pepper on the slab of meat. Turning the heat under the pan on, I put the piece on it. Not long after it was done.

Putting everything on some plates I brought them over to the dining room. "Drunktard" I yelled at the man drinking a can of beer on the table. "Here's your damn food" placing the plates on the table, I threw the chopsticks on to it.

"Thanks a lot bitch" he murmured before proceeding to devour his food.

"Good?" I inquired, eyes drifting back and forth from the TV to his eating form.

"Not bad for a brat" he said between swallows. "Take a drink" he gestured at the semi-full bag of beers.

"I don't drink" I commented, raising an eyebrow at the three empty cans on the floor.

"Don't be a wuss" he spat again.

"I'm not, I chose not to get drunk off my ass" I retorted.

"I'm not asking to get drunk, relax brat" he mumbled, apparently deciding to give up on the topic. "Not my fault you don't want to admit that you can't hold your alcohol."

My eyes widened at the comment, I didn't think Akutsu was that kind of a person, purposely provoking me. "Fuck you man" I cursed, overwhelming pride flooding my body. "I can fucking drink if I want to"

"Then do it, plus you're my bitch" he said plainly before returning his full attention to the food in front of him.

Challenge accepted, I thought silently to myself. Promptly, I grabbed a can of beer, opening it as if it were a can of fonta, I brought the cold metallic can to my lips. I caught a glimpse of the sadist's curious expression. I took a long swig of the bitter liquid, face cringing slightly at the unfamiliar taste.

_People willingly drink this? _I gawked at the can in my hand. Shrugging slightly I figured that I'd need some of its medicinal purposes for this week of sadistic torture.

"Thanks brat" Akutsu yawn slightly before pushing the tray away from him. "Clean up will ya?" he said.

"Fuck you" I whispered, downing the entire can before even trying to get up.

"Woah there brat, don't rush it" he teased. I felt my head slightly spinning, I propped myself up to take the plates to the sink.

I turned myself back around only to see the sadist reaching for yet another can of beer. "How many are ya gonna drink?" I asked, speech only slightly slurred.

"I don't know, how ever many it takes to get drunk like you" he tilted the can back.

"Fuck off man" I retorted, reaching for another can of beer while making a mental note that alcohol can indeed take away the stupidity of some people. I laughed slightly at the mental and note and proceeded to take another long swig of the beer, this time, enjoying the feeling of the liquid going down my throat. I glanced at the form of the sadist, who seemed utterly unaffected by this alcohol. I shrugged slightly before returning my attention to the TV screen in front of me. "Gosh" I whispered, letting out a loud burp. "What have I been missing?" I said, slightly delusional. I reached for another can of beer, the last one in the bag, only for the sadist's big ass hand slap mine. "What you do that forrr?" I questioned, caressing my hand.

"You've had enough brat" he whispered, brining the can towards him.

"No" I whined, still reaching towards him for the can of beer.

"You're fucking drunk already" he whispered, opening the can and took an long drink while maintain our eye lock.

"Fuck you man" I whispered, moving closer to the older man. "Just give it to me"

"No" he held the can further for emphasis. I caught a glimpse of his eyes, just slightly wandering from object to object. _So it does affect him. _I thought to myself.

"Ne… brat, stop coming towards me, it's creeping me out"

"No, give me" I tried a desperate reach for the can only succeeding in falling on top of the older man. "YES!" I shouted as I continued to reach for the beer, completely unaware of the position we were in. Tipping the can back, I promptly emptied it of its essence. "I win" I whispered, looking down on the form I was currently on top of.

"Great for you kid, but wanna get off of me?"

"And if I don't?" I said, I felt my mind slightly slipping away from reality. The growing sense of confidence and the sheer stupidity in not considering consequences was definitely a tell tale sign.

"Bitch, I fucking order you get off of me" he spat.

"Fineeee" I whined, slowly getting off of the man, purposely trying to take as long as I possibly could. I yelped in surprise when the sadist propped himself up onto his elbows to stare straight into my eyes and proceeded to forcefully push me off of him. "Fineee, I can get off by myself."

"…" his eyes were half lidded as he continued to push me to the ground, switching our positions within a few seconds.

"Akutsu?" I inquired, for the first time tonight panicking on the inside. "AKUTSU!" I shouted, still no response, just the same blank stare. My eyes widened to meet the half lidded grey orbs of the elder. Fuck man. I cursed mentally as I swallowed uncomfortably, being not accustomed to the heavy weight on top of me.

Our lips brushed

My body tensed at the sudden contact, I was froze, my mind failed to function for the briefest second we share some sort of contact. I blinked furiously, trying desperately to regard my senses so I could control the situation, and I knew that. With that, he firmly pressed his lips down. Sneaking a glance at his expression, not surprisingly, the deadly grey orbs were hidden. His eyes were closed shut tight.

I laid there, taking in the scent of the sadist. Suddenly I snapped out of my trance and promptly pushed at the chest hovering above me. "Stop" it was a small and quiet command, but I suppose he understood its meaning clearly. He lifted his head immediately, a slight bit of worry and uncertainly in his otherwise lethal gaze. I continued to push him off of me, almost unwilling I pushed away the warmth that had once hovered over me.

An extremely awkward silence hovered in air, although the kiss was that brief, it was nothing but an innocent peck on the lips, my drunken mind failed to comprehend the true significance of the simple otherwise innocent kiss. I swallowed nervously, back still against the floor, a slight throbbing sensation pulsing through my head. I covered my forehead with an arm and closed my eyes in an attempt to block the blinding light from the TV. "Fuck" I whispered as the dizziness filled my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

****ahahha no off the bat lemon for ya'll XD

I know... just a kiss XO zomg... this story is going to progress slowly.. (watch it not)

btws. i have no clue what will happen, i decide everything on the spot

REVIEW PLEASE~


End file.
